The invention pertains to a method and a system for locating a person in an environment or surroundings equipped with fixed electrical appliances. The invention also pertains to an information-recording medium for implementing this method.
The environment or surroundings of a person are the space in which he is moving. This is typically a building such as a house or an apartment.
It is necessary in many applications to locate a person in his surroundings. For example, this is especially useful for monitoring and identifying the activities of an elderly person alone in his house. This can also be useful for first-aid workers who need to swiftly localize the person needing their help. It may also be used in home automation applications such as the management of the energy consumed in a building.                Hitherto, there have been known ways of locating a person in his surroundings:        
either by equipping his surroundings with monitoring sensors such as a camera or several receiver antennas enabling the position of a transmitter carried by the person to be located by trigonometry;                or by equipping this person with a position sensor such as a GPS (Global Positioning System) sensor for outdoor applications.        
These prior-art systems and methods for locating a person in his surroundings are complex to implement.